Five Stakes
by LittleMissMariss
Summary: -Takes place after 3x22- Caroline just discovers 'Tyler' is alive. She's ecstatic, but then a certain angry Original brother, Kol, returns for revenge. Caroline is no match for Kol, especially in his rage state. Klaus is not capable of saving Caroline in Tyler's body; does he make amends with a certain witch before it's to late? KLAROLINE
1. The Return

**The Return**

* * *

**Description**: (Takes place after 3x22 where Klaus is locked in Tyler's body.) Caroline, Bonnie and Elena are all dealing with the results of what went down that night. They decide to take some time for themselves and just hang out for the day. Bonnie has her guilt eating away, and when she is about to tell Caroline the deed she did, a surprise visitor interrupts.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.

**Pairing**: Klaus/Caroline

**Note**: This is my first fanfiction, but writing about Klaroline it almost came natural! This story is told in present tense, so sorry if it is awkward to read. I noticed most of the fanfics are in past tense.

**Review**: Reviews are always appreciated, for I do want to improve my fictional writing. I will always reply back. Also constructive reviews recommended!

**ENJOI**!

* * *

It has been a few days since Elena completed her transition. As a good friend, Caroline has been spending a lot of time with her to help with coping and adjusting. Yes, Elena has Stefan and Damon too, but sometimes they just need some girl time. Caroline really only talks to Elena about how much she misses Tyler for Bonnie, doesn't like when she talks about him.

"I miss him so much." Caroline tells Elena almost every day, each time with tears in her eyes. On her conscious though she also wants to say "_I miss Klaus too_", but she obviously cannot for then everyone would misunderstand. She tries to convince herself that Klaus is a murderous monster, which he technically is, but she can't ignore the fact that he has been so kidn to her. She feels she owes him for saving her life twice, for when Tyler bit her and at the school from Alaric. Even though Klaus has done many terrible things to her friends, he was always genuinely nice to her.

Caroline tries hard to forget about both of them, but she just can't shake them off her mind. Sometimes at night she swears she sees Tyler, but whenever she takes the time to really look he's gone. This just makes her cry and hurt more.

.+.+.

Each morning always seems drab and gloomy. Caroline tries to put on the best smile she can to keep her friends from worrying about her and to focus on Elena. She needs more support and what kind of friend would Caroline be if she didn't help.

Today was going to be one of those 'girls only' days. Bonnie, Elena and her went to Mystic Grill to just talk and drink some coffee in the morning. At the table it was rather quiet. Hardly any eye contact was made; everyone was in their own little world. One of them has to break to silence!

"So! What do we have planned for today?" Caroline manages to say. Everyone snaps out of their dazes and look up. "I was thinking maybe we can walk around town, enjoy the air."

"I think that's a good idea. Yeah, we've been inside all week." Bonnie says in agreement. She seems nervous and now keeps looking at Caroline.

"Um…I guess we can." Elena shrugs. She still hasn't adjusted fully to becoming a vampire.

All three of them exit the Grill and take a stroll to the town square. Bonnie keeps looking down and Elena is keeping her hands in her pocket also looking down. Caroline almost did the same, but her being bubbly tries to lighten the mood.

"Come on guys! We've all been so glum lately, lets-"

"Care, just give it a break." Bonnie cuts in. Caroline looks shocked and then just looks away. "Wait, Care, I'm sorry, it's just, I need to tell you something." Caroline refuses to acknowledge Bonnie for it was plain out rude that she cut her off. "It's about Tyler." Bonnie stops walking and looks towards the floor. Caroline also stops in her steps and whips her head around.

"Bonnie, please don't mess with me anymore." Caroline says in a low, almost sad voice.

"He's not dead." Bonnie starts to whisper out. "He's-"

"WHAT!" Caroline screams, she grabs Bonnie by the arms and tears start to fill her eyes. "Bonnie…" She whines.

"Well he's…" Bonnie starts to attempt to form the words; "_he's not dead, he's just being possessed by Klaus._" There is no easy way for Bonnie to put it, so all she could do was try. Watching Caroline tear up made Bonnie tear up because she knew this would sever their friendship. Both continue to strongly stare at one another, until tears start to form down their faces. "He's-"

"Caroline." A young man's voice says beside her. Bonnie eyes widen as she watches Caroline freeze, almost in fear. Elena is standing a bit farther away also with a shocked expression. Caroline releases her grip as she feels his hand wrap around her arm to turn her around.

"Tyler." She whimpers as she hugs him tightly. She rests her head on his shoulder and he closes his eyes to absorb the moment. He knows Bonnie is staring directly at him, so he opens his eyes and puts a finger to his lips and mouths the words "_shh_."

Bonnie quickly walks towards Elena and grabs her hand. Elena is still watching, but then decides to leave with Bonnie.

"I've missed you so much" she says as she continues to sob. "I thought you were dead!"

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now." He places his hand on the back of her head and the other tightly around her waist. He didn't dare tell her that he wasn't her beloved Tyler, and that thought alone is disgusting to him.

He cups her head in his hands and wipes her tears away with his thumbs. He uses his right hand to gently brush one of her blonde curls behind her ear and then moves it back to holding her face.

"Let's go home." He whispers as he kisses her forehead.


	2. The Rendezvous

**The Rendezvous **

* * *

**Description**: After a couple of days Caroline and "Tyler" have been getting back into the swing of things. She has noticed that his attitudes changed a bit, but it hasn't really affected her yet. Her suspicions were suppressed, until an event occurs that makes her realize that things aren't what she seemed.

* * *

"Caroline, let's go to the Grill today." 'Tyler' tells her. Klaus has been trying to imitate Tyler best he can, but really he hated it. He hated Tyler, for he was keeping him from Caroline.

"Why can't we just stay in?" She responds in a sweet, almost seductive voice. It sent shivers down Klaus's body, but he shook them off. He didn't want to do anything that he's regret. He already kissed Caroline plenty of times in this retched body, but he wouldn't take it farther than that for the consequence would be immensely bad.

Instead of responding, he just walks around her and opens the front door. The sunlight was shining in, reflecting off his tan skin. Caroline looks at him and smiles and then walks out the front door. He watches as she passes by and smiles as her shiny blonde hair brushes against his face. He doesn't understand why he fancies her so much, but he couldn't help that he does. She was so different than anyone he's ever met. She was spunky and full of light, the complete opposite of who he was and yet he was simply attracted to her.

. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . ..

When they arrive at the Grill, their friends are there to greet them. (Mystic Grill is like the hot spot in town, and most of them spend their time there.) Klaus knew he shouldn't be there; he was outraged with his doppelganger turning into a vampire and didn't feel like being stared down by Bonnie. So Klaus decides to make a sly deal with Caroline to get himself out of there.

"Well everyone's here, so you won't be bored while I'm gone for a bit." He says to Caroline. She swishes her head around and raises an eyebrow. "I have a gift for you for being so nice to me, after the things I put you through…" He says as he places his hand and strokes her cheek; she closes her eyes in response. "…It's the least I can do." He says with a little tease in his voice. He kisses her on the lips and feels a surge of shivers go down his body. He quickly leaves in a flash, leaving Caroline a bit dumbfounded.

Caroline has been noticing he has been rather strange, but she just kept disregarding it. She just got her Tyler back and didn't plan on losing him anytime soon. Instead, she just went back to hang out with Elena and the rest of the gang. Caroline then notices that Bonnie was eying them the whole time with an intense concerned stare.

"What?" Caroline almost snaps at Bonnie.

"Huh, sorry Care, just you're so happy with him." Bonnie says and looks away. Everyone else was talking loudly, so Caroline sits down with Bonnie to talk. Bonnie glances back up at Caroline who is actually giving off a smile.

"I am happy, it's almost like he's gotten sweeter after he … you know…died or disappeared or whatever he did." Caroline says waving her hand around.

"Where did he go now?" Bonnie asks with curiosity and concern. Caroline picks up that Bonnie is nervous. She can feel her heartbeat pulsing at a rapid pace.

"Bonnie, what's that matter?" Caroline asks raising worry in her tone.

"It's nothing Care, don't worry about it." Bonnie says as she shakes her head and gets up. "I got to go, I need to go study some spells and stuff." She doesn't even look at Caroline, instead she just rushes out.

"Bonnie." Caroline follows Bonnie out of the Grill. They both go out the back way, but by the time Caroline makes it outside Bonnie is already gone. "Wow, she's fast and she's not even a vamp." She says while folding her arms. She rolls her eyes and turns around to head back indoors. She is about to grab the door handle, and then feels a painful yank on her hair and is tossed against the floor backwards.

"Hello there, aren't you a tasty little thing." Her violator says. Caroline is recovering from the first hit and sees the shadow creeping closer. Who would attack her in broad daylight? This was crazy! She attempts to blur past the figure, but is grabbed by the arm. She manages to turn around quickly and scratch some blood off his arm before she is viciously slammed back into the floor. The sound of her back bone breaking is like nails to a chalkboard. Caroline let out a little scream, but not loud enough for anyone to hear. "Well, I just love a game." The man says and then chuckles. She opens her eyes and focuses her fuzzy vision.

"Kol." She manages to spit out.

"You screwed my brother over countless amounts of times." He says as he walks circles around her. "Time to get even." He puts a smirk on his face and kneels down to run his back hand gently down her face. "Hmp." He mumbles and then quickly snaps her neck.


	3. The Revenge

**The Revenge**

* * *

**Description**: Original younger brother Kol has returned! He may not be the most affectionate of the family, but he still misses his big brother. On top of that, he has a thing for violence and decides that this time its Caroline's time to get screwed over. Although, his version of revenge is a lot more twisted and sick than any others. Will Klaus come to intervene? And even if he did, will he be any use in Tyler's body?

**Warning**: Dark violent content (which is why its rated M). What twisted torture is Kol up too now?

* * *

Caroline wakes from her daze and tries to gain her eye focus. She feels excruciating pain in her wrists and ankles. She begins screaming out in pain and yells for help. She doesn't even know where she is! She can tell she was lying on a bed in someone's room, but it wasn't recognizable! She pulls, tugs, tosses and turns trying to free herself from the vervain soaked ropes. She tries not to cry, but the pain was horrible! She can feel her bare skin rub against bed sheets and she knows her black lace undies won't do much to prevent future pain. She knows this night will be long and painful.

"I find this a much better way of torture, than just saying threats like Nik would do." Kol says with a smirk on his face.

"Why?" Caroline cries out. "I'm sorry I hurt his feelings, I just did what I was told." She admits.

She wants to think that she hurt him because of all the bad things he did to her and her friends. In truth, she knows that he genuinely fancies her. The night at the ball when she was straight up brutal with him; he responded by drawing a beautiful picture of her saying: "_thank you for your honesty_." And all the rest of his advances, like the night they shared outside where he said "_take a chance Caroline, get to know me_" with that adorable accent and cute smiling dimples, were all genuine moments. His voice continues to echo through her brain. He tried to understand her and she was oblivious to him. The thoughts always sit in the back of her head, but she never wants to believe any of it.

"I'm so sorry." She continues to cry out, as all her emotions start to take over.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, my brother died and I'm afraid you are going to have to too." He says continuing that retched smirk. "But first I need to have a little fun." He picks up a wooden stake and dips the tip in vervain. He rubs the tip against the back of his hand and laughs at the slight pain in brings. Caroline watches in terror for she knows what is coming and she can't even defend herself.

"Please don't, he wouldn't want you to." She tries to plead her way out of this.

"You wouldn't know what he would want!" He yells and points the stake at her face. He taps the vervain on her noise then slits her cheek open. She screams out in pain and he enjoys the reaction. Her cheek heals quickly, but she knew this was just the start. This would mark the fourth time she has been painfully tortured, and each one was an atrocious memory. She has managed to push those ghastly events back in her mind, but now that she is in the situation again they all resurfaced. "He wanted you, God knows why, you're pathetic." Kol laughs as he jabbed the stake into her right hip. She squeals out in pain and rolls her head around trying to remain sane.

"Please stop." She continues to cry out.

"You know, my brother really did care for you." He has another stake ready in his hand and starts to run it down her stomach. She arches her back due to the pain of the vervain running against her front, which gives Kol pleasure to do it more. "He told me he'd rip my liver out just because I said you were a tasty little thing." His smirk disappears and he jams the stake into her left hip. Again, she screams out in pain.

。，。，。

Meanwhile Klaus returns to the Grill. Elena and her boys are still there day drinking. It has only been an hour or two since he left. By now he thought everyone would have left or Caroline would have called.

"You've seen Caroline?" He asks the group.

"She left with Bonnie a little bit after you left." Stefan replies.

"Okay, thanks dude." Klaus nods. In his mind he was praying that Bonnie hadn't told Caroline yet. He is having too much fun, and he knows it will only last for a little bit longer. (Klaus's real body is almost fully recovered from being destroyed by Alaric. Luckily the fire didn't burn his whole body and Bonnie found a way to heal his heart.)

He leaves out the back door and is about to walk away until he smells it: blood. "Something isn't right." He mumbles to himself. He looks around and then towards the floor where there were little splatters of the delicious red. He inhales the wonderful scent and then pauses; he inhales it once more. It is her scent! He whips out his cell-phone and dials Bonnie's number.

"Bonnie love, it's me. Is Caroline with you?" Klaus asks her.

"No, and I suggest you back off!" Bonnie snaps.

"Bonnie, I think she's in trouble. Stefan said she left with you." He tells her in a concerned tone.

"I can do a locater spell, why don't you ask them—"

"No, I will not ask them for help witch. Now, get with that locater spell and I'll be there in 5." He says and then hangs up the phone. Bonnie just imitates him and starts working on the spell.

Klaus continues to examine the blood. He was able to tell that there are two different blood types. One is sweet Caroline's and the other is of a sour soul. He finds the little blood splatter that isn't hers and dips the tip of his finger into it. He tastes the blood and immediately knows who it is. In a flash, he dashes off to Bonnie's house.

He is about to knock on the door, but Bonnie already opens it. She just turns her back to him and leads him inside to where she was locating Caroline on the map. "She's here, your mansion." She tells him.

"Bonnie I need you revert the spell. Put me back in my own body." He demands.

"You're body isn't fully reco—"

"I'm useless in this body! Kol has her and I know he's doing horrible things." He starts to raise his voice in desperation. "He's my brother, I can't kill him, but I can stop him." His tone tells Bonnie he is actually concerned.

"I can just rescue her; it's probably your fault that he's doing this anyways." Bonnie says while looking for a spell in her book.

"I know." Klaus confesses looking down. Bonnie looks up at him in amazement; Klaus actually admits that something is his fault. "I need to rescue her; she's there because of me. Please witch, switch me back now?"


	4. The Rescue

**The Rescue**

* * *

**Description**: Klaus needs to save his Caroline, but will Bonnie let him? Even if he gets there on time, will it be too late?

**Warning**: Just a tad bit dark in the beginning.

* * *

Caroline has four stakes that immobilize her from fighting anymore. The vervain continues to burn off her skin, while blood drips down every cut. She is powerless, but awake and can feel every stake burning on the inside. The two in her side hips prevent her from moving her legs. The two stakes wedged into her shoulders prohibit her from moving her upper body and head. Any time she tries to look up she experiences intense pain all over her body.

Her tears still fall to the ground as Kol gets ready for his finale.

"Aw, are you in pain? Do you know what it feels like to have a stake through your heart? I do! It's awfully painful, but after experiencing that, I know what every one of my stake kills will feel." He walks over to Caroline and starts to whisper in her ear, "It feels like someone just tears out your soul and you see your life slowly slip away from you," before upper cutting the stake into her stomach. She gags at the pain, but this time doesn't have enough strength to let out a scream.

"This last stake, this one is for Niklaus, in honor of my brother." He says looking at the stake roughly sad and ashamed. He then turns around to Caroline and puts that menacing smirk back on. He picks up the bucket of vervain and dips the tip in it. "Well I won't be needing this anymore." He smirks and throws the rest of the vervain onto her body. He watches as her body burns and turns bright red. Caroline squirms in every direction feeling the pain of the vervain soaking into her body and the stakes shifting on her sides. She lets out a murderous screech, which gives Kol the biggest smile.

Kol leans onto the bed and lets the vervain drip off the final stake onto her chest making little smoke holes in her skin. She is crying and let terror fill her eyes. She feels sorry for playing Klaus and for not giving him the proper 'thanks for saving me' kind of speech he deserved.

"I'm sorry Klaus!" She cries out as her last words.

"For Niklaus!" Kol says with watery eyes. He raises his arm and swiftly brings it down to her chest. Before the stake pierces her skin, his movement is stopped by a strong grip.

"Kol!" An angry voice rises behind him. Before Kol knew it he is tossed across the room and staked himself. Kol lets out a grunt of pain while he is forcefully pinned up against the wall. He then locks eyes with the man he was just 'honoring'. (Bonnie allowed Klaus to switch back into his original body. Only through a deal of course; he had to agree with leaving all of her friends alone. Klaus did willingly for he had his family and he soon knew he'd have Caroline.)

"Nik!" Kol says almost angrily. "Your—GAH!" Kol screeches. Klaus sticks his hand inside Kol's body and grabs onto one of his organs. "keh—I guess you do keep your word brother." Klaus rips out Kol's liver and tosses it to the side. Kol belts out a cry of pain but still manages to say, "She betrayed you."

"Leave, now." Klaus says heatedly.

"Pathetic." Kol spits out. Klaus becomes furious at his little brother and tosses Kol through the window. Klaus watches as he sees the glass shattering and his brother falling. He knew Kol would leave after that. Klaus stands there watching for a second and then hears Caroline cough. He blurs over to Caroline and clears his throat. His bright blue eyes turn yellow as he goes to bite his wrist. He let the blood drip out and then forces it over Caroline's lips. She latches onto it like no tomorrow. He watches as the vervain marks start to deplete. He takes the blood away from her and went to rip the ropes of her hands. He continues to rip off the ropes wrapped around her ankle. The vervain soaked in her bra and underwear still burned her, but he knows he can't remove those yet. While looking at her clothes he notices how hard Caroline is gasping for air and feels terrible that Kol did this out of spite and revenge.

By now, most of the burn marks had healed, but he still has to deal with the stakes. She starts crying out in pain, for the stakes hurt like hell. "Shh, shh Caroline, save your strength love." He whispers to her, but she continues to cry in agony. He grabs onto the right stake that was placed in her hip.

"Please don't." She whimpers. The state she was in killed him, her broken voice was all it took to make him tear up. "It hurts." She continues to whine and cry.

"I'm sorry love, I have too." He wraps his left arm around the back of her head for support and then tears out the stake with his right hand. She screams out in distress. She feels her tears falling down her face like a waterfall and then feels other teardrops falling onto her face. (She still hasn't realized who her savior is, even though Klaus fed her his blood, it hadn't registered in her mind that it was him.) Before she has the time to adjust her eyes she let out another scream when Klaus rips out the left stake. "Shh, sweetheart please." He says with sadness in his voice.

Klaus takes a deep breath and then quickly yanks out the two stakes in her shoulders. She lets out a screech and grabs onto his t-shirt, ripping it a bit. He adjusts his body and places his hands around the final stake. She still hasn't let go of his shirt and her eyes remain shut for she knew that last one would be the most painful. She grips harder down on his shirt and in that moment he rips out the last stake. She lets out her last painful shriek and then cried even harder.

Klaus cups her face and tells her to open her eyes. She tries to, but there are so many tears. He attempts to wipe them off with his thumbs, but the tears keep flowing. "Caroline sweetheart, I need you to wrap your arms around my neck. Ok love?" Caroline nods and starts to get a hold of herself.

She can feels someone's hands going to pick her up. She felt the safe strong arms wrap under her thighs and around her body. She basically throws herself around him and embraces his presence. She runs her fingers through his short curls and grabs onto the back of his shirt. She was happy that he rescued her for it opened her eyes and her heart. She doesn't care what her friends think.

And even though she knows it is wrong, she couldn't feel anymore safe being wrapped in Klaus's arms.


	5. The Remnants

**The Remnants**

* * *

**Description**: Klaus finally rescued his little Barbie doll and now he has to deal with the aftermath. Will he tell her he was 'Tyler'? Will Caroline care if he does?

**Warning**: Sorry if Caroline seems a bit OOC. First fanfic ever, so I'm still working on keeping them themselves :P

* * *

She notices the five stakes on the floor and grips the back of his shirt again. She continues staring at them as he carries her out of the room. When they finally make it out, she snuggles her face into his neck and whispers "Thank you, Klaus."

He tightens his grip around her as he brings her to his bedroom. (After all they were still in his house.) He places her on his soft lush bed and blurs out of the room. He comes back with clothing from Rebekah's room, "Here, I'm not sure if these will fit, but we need to get you out of those vervain soaked clothes." He drops clean lingerie in front of her and walks into his side room. Caroline quickly changes into them and then lets out an "ouch" to get Klaus's attention. Klaus rushes back into the room with a blood packet in his hand, and then just stares at Caroline's beautiful body. It completely healed already due to his blood. He knows that she's still weak, which is why he got her the scrumptious blood bag.

Caroline climbs into his bed without asking and makes herself comfortable under the sheets. Klaus dangles a blood packet in front of her for he knows she needs and wants it. She sits up to drink it and Klaus goes over to his drawers to pull out a t-shirt. Seeing Caroline just in her bra and underwear is just as painful as seeing her hurt. By the time he turns around she already finished the blood packet. Her dark eyes were becoming bright again and creeping veins turned back into her perfect light skin. Klaus hands her the t-shirt and turns away. Caroline blushes and puts his shirt over her.

"Thank you." She says in a shy low voice. "Also … I'm sorry." She starts to cry again, but this time it's because she is sad, not because she's in pain. He turns around quickly caresses her face with his hands. He is now sitting on the bed with her and staring straight at her. Her bright blue eyes were glistening behind her tears. When she looks at him she began to cry even more.

"Caroline, you're strong and have a beautiful future ahead of you." Klaus says to her in his lovable British accent. She immediately recognizes the phrase, for it was when she was saying goodbye to Tyler. She figures that it was him and not Tyler at all! She doesn't know if she should be furious or happy, for these last couple days have been the best 'Tyler' days she's ever had and it was only because it wasn't him.

Klaus lifts the covers up and wraps his arms around Caroline. He lets her rest her head on his chest as he rubs her arm and cheek. He moves her curly blonde hair out of the way for it keeps getting stuck in her tears. She can feel his heartbeat go into sync with hers and that made her just curl up more into him.

"It was you." She manages to ask. She doesn't move though for she feels completely safe being wrapped around by his arms. She knows it is wrong, but she knows he'd do almost anything for her after today. (She doesn't know why she even asked, because regardless of the answer she wasn't going to leave. She guesses that she did it so that he knows that she knows, and that she doesn't care.)

"I'm sorry sweetheart." He says in that loveable tone that he only uses with her. Caroline looks up at him; she stops crying now. His fear is that she would leave right then and there regardless of the moments they just shared. Instead she gathers her strength and meets her lips with his. At first he is shocked, but feeling her soft lips against his feels like magic (it was nothing compared to the ones they shared while he was trapped in Tyler's body.) He accepts her kiss and passionately returns her gesture. He carefully places one hand on her neck and the other around her waist. Neither of them deepens the kiss, but each enjoy every second of their romance.

Caroline is the first to stop and looks down immediately, blushing so hard that it made Klaus grin. (Klaus tilts his head for he knew it probably is too good to be true.) He continues to caress her cheek with his thumb and opens his mouth as if he is about to say something, but then doesn't. Caroline doesn't say a word either; instead she just goes back to cuddling in his arms. He looks down at her and she looks up at him. She batters her soft eyelashes and blushes again. Caroline then cutely nuzzles her face into his chest while gripping onto his shirt.

He knows what that means. He finally has her. He still doesn't understand why he feels this way about Caroline. He lived for over a thousand years and never felt this way about anyone, especially not for a new little vampire. Caroline was special though, to him she is strong, beautiful and full of light.

He pushes back a blonde strand of hair and whispers to her "I love you." She can feel the tears swell up in her eyes, but she couldn't help but return those three true words. She looks up and manages a smile and tells him, "I love you, too."

He presses his forehead against hers and they both close their eyes. She leans back into him and he lies back staring at the ceiling. Caroline can feel her heart racing in perfect sync with his. She still is trying to understand how this happened, but she caves in and just adores the moment. It is a bond she never shared with Tyler and even though she techniclly is still his 'girlfriend', she knows that it doesn't matter. After being with Klaus, she knows where and whom she wants to be with. She thought it would be difficult to choose, but it isn't. She didn't want to string along two men like how Elena did. The second Klaus opened up, she knew. She knows she wants to be with him. Klaus.


End file.
